


The Kind of Love I Thought we had (Twice)

by chaosform



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform
Summary: An interpretation of the balcony conversation between Tony and Natasha, during Civil War.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	The Kind of Love I Thought we had (Twice)

"So you betrayed me, again."

Tony's statement is met with silence. It's almost as painful as the betrayal of the one he saw as a sister. The one he started to trust again, and yet she stands there, impassive, just as unreachable as the day he met her. He always knew she put up a front, but he was naive enough to believe that they had moved past that. He should have known that wasn't the case, she's too good for that, too good at surviving. Except really, she's thriving, making the best of every opportunity. Tony understands being an opportunist, and he knows Natasha, he just didn't think it would be so soon. It hurts, and he needs to make her understand how much, misery loves company and all that..

"You always have to be on the winning side. Don't you?"

She almost flinches at that, but he can do worse. She was close enough for him to consider her a sister for chrissakes.

"And it doesn't matter to you that I love you like a sister. Twice now, I have trusted you with my life, and what have you done?"

It's a rhetorical question and his delivery is downright cruel, practically a sneer, but to his surprise she responds.

"I have protected it" she says coldly, as if she's shooting a gun.

Then again, maybe she is, because Tony feels like he's been shot. It hurts because it's true, they both know what would have happened if Natasha hadn't betrayed him. They both know what Tony would do with his guilt. He can handle pain, but guilt, despite being familiar, is too much. It hurts because she still betrayed him. He knows he's not thinking rationally, but he still sees her as a sibling, he still wants her to understand.

"My life does not need to be protected, it needs love. Not the romantic kind, I've had more than my fair share of that, the kind of love I thought we had" Tony says as he leaves Natasha standing on the balcony. The wind brushes against her hair, and it feels like goodbye.


End file.
